


Cuddles From Behind

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon Compliant, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Incest, Kisses, Mischief, Returning the favour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: With the two of them back together, Anna is glad to have some happiness with Elsa again. As she sneaks around the castle one morning, she catches Elsa unawares... and decides to have some fun. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)





	Cuddles From Behind

Anna was walking through the halls of the castle one morning, humming a little tune to herself. Today felt like pretty much every other day in Arendelle, peaceful and serene. While one could be bored by such a long time of peace, Anna welcomed it.

After all the years of being separated from Elsa and living life as pretty much a shut-in, Anna was glad to finally have good times in her life again and be able to spend her days with Elsa at her side again. They'd had a lot of catching up to do, but both of them knew they had plenty of time to do it.

As Anna was walking down the halls, she felt reminded of when she was much younger, riding her bike around the halls with Elsa pushing her. It was one of her fonder memories... from before the accident. Anna sighed, stroking the spot of her hair where her white streak once was.

Coming to terms with what really had happened thirteen years ago had been a tough pill to swallow for the princess, but she was understanding and accepting, knowing it was best to learn from the past then move onwards to the future.

Turning around the corner, Anna caught sight of the balcony in the castle, overlooking the building's expansive and impressive gardens. Leaning against the rail, her ice cape blowing gently in the summer breeze, was Elsa, in all her resplendent beauty.

Hiding up against the wall, Anna watched her sister from afar, smiling at her. She could've probably gone up to Elsa and said hi, but part of her wanted to watch Elsa stand alone and proud. Her sister was so broken inside, from her many issues, yet there she was, standing proud and happy with a smile on her face.

It made Anna love Elsa, even more, seeing her like this, happy that her sister had picked up on her own fearless optimism. But as Anna was watching her sister, a playful smirk then crossed her face. A devilishly brilliant idea was starting to form in her head.

Tip-toeing to the doorway leading out to the balcony, Anna made sure no one was seeing her and that Elsa wouldn't be able to catch her in the corner of her eye. It was imperative that Elsa didn't see this little trick coming. Anna hated her surprises being ruined.

Once Anna had made sure the coast was clear, she smirked, putting her plan into action. Out from the doorway, she sneaked forward, gently creeping up behind Elsa. Taking a deep breath, Anna then leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and hugging her sister tightly from behind. "Elsa!"

Elsa gasped, her voice making the strangest noise that Anna had ever heard. It was a cross between a cry of pleasure and the squawking of a crow, a noise that was very unladylike, especially for a woman of Elsa's stature. She blushed, panting softly as Anna held her.

The princess giggled, having succeeded in surprising her sister. "Got you," she said proudly.

Sighing, Elsa looked down at her sister. "Oh, Anna." She smiled. "You always were good at hide and seek." She leaned close and held Anna's hands, smiling softly.

xXx

"-and so, I believe that by exporting ice to Soleanna in exchange for supplies from your nation," Elsa finished her speech. "I think our trade deal could be most beneficial to both our kingdoms, wouldn't you agree, Minister?"

"Oh Indeed, Your Majesty!" Elsa's guest replied. "I will need to tell the Princess of your terms, but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to accept."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss?" Elsa assumed.

The trade minister shook his head. "No, I believe we have covered everything on the agenda. Thank you again for hearing my request, Your Majesty. Not many monarchs are as kind and as generous as you."

Elsa smiled at the compliment. "It was my pleasure, Minister. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be retiring to my chambers. These meetings tend to tire me quite a bit."

"Of course," the man bid Elsa farewell, as she left the room with a tired, but happy expression on her face.

Sighing, Elsa was grateful to all the heavens that the meeting was finally over. Of course, many of her meetings like that tended to be simple, but the stress involved with dealing with so many different people could be tiring to her quite a fair bit.

Thankfully, Soleanna's trade minister had been one of the easier dignitaries to deal with, at least in Elsa's own opinion. Now though, Elsa was looking forward to a simple nap on her bed before dinner, her eyes growing heavier from the need of sleep.

However, before Elsa could reach her bedroom, the Queen noticed her sister Anna prowling the halls, looking for things to do. She didn't notice Elsa's presence, which gave the queen quite a mischevious idea. She wanted to get her revenge for Anna's little prank from that morning.

Yes, a little harmless mischief would certainly put her in a good mood, and Anna too. Ever since reuniting with Anna, the queen had become quite a bit of a prankster, her inner child reaching out in a very pure, wholesome manner.

But, Elsa didn't want to scare Anna by hugging her. No, she had a better idea for a surprise for her precious little sister. Cloaking herself in an icy mist so Anna wouldn't spot her, Elsa crept up towards Anna, a wide grin on her face. This was going to be too good.

Anna was blissfully unaware, having changed into her favourite green ballgown and humming down the halls, her freckled cheeks glowing in the summer sun. She looked so innocent and sweet, perfect for Elsa to pounce upon and strike.

Just then, Queen Elsa made her move on her sister. Smirking, the Queen reached out, grabbing Anna by the waist and pulling her closer, softly kissing her on the cheek with her cool icy lips. She sighed, giving Anna the affection she deserved.

Anna made a soft little squeak, like a mouse, her cheeks glowing bright pink. She felt Elsa's hands on her waist, holding her close to the Queen's slender, huggable body. Smiling, she looked over her shoulder and giggled. "H-Hey Elsa. What are you doing here?"

"Giving you some love," Elsa replied. "And getting my own back for you scaring me this morning." She gave Anna another cheek kiss. "Seems I'm not the only one who is cute when she is surprised."

Her sister blushed, looking away from Elsa. "You... have a very soft kiss."

"Maybe I should give you another then," Elsa then teased. She then spun Anna around and looked into her eyes. Smiling, she leaned close, giving Anna sweet, gentle kiss upon the lips.

Anna softly kissed back, sighing as Elsa's cold touch met her warm lips. She parted Elsa's mouth with her tongue, playfully siding it inside. Elsa kissed her back passionately then, her hands pressed tightly against her own. Anna whimpered, but she soon broke the kiss.

Elsa smiled. "I should leave you be now," she replied. "I need to rest before dinner. I had a very tiring trade meeting just now."

"Actually," Anna said with a blush. "Why don't I rest with you? We can cuddle together and I can spoon you."

Holding Anna's hand, Elsa nodded. "Alright... we can rest together then, in each other's arms."

xXx

**Author's note: **More fluffy Elsanna cuteness! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
